Syrian hamsters have been shown to develop cholesterol gallstones when fed a diet high in glucose and deficient in essential fatty acids. The mechanism of the gallstone formation in this model will be further investigated by determining the effects of the lithogenic bile on HMG CoA reductase and the relationships of this enzyme to cholesterol levels in a variety of tissues. The investigative work has been completed and the findings are being prepared for publication.